RESEARCH EDUCATION CORE ABSTRACT The U54 Partnership Scholars Program led by San Diego State University (SDSU) and the University of California, San Diego (UCSD) will offer exceptional research and education experiences in cancer biology and health disparities to undergraduates. The program will: 1) Enhance success and retention of both underrepresented and non-underrepresented undergraduates by providing educational workshops, 2) Increase participation of undergraduate students from underrepresented groups in cancer research projects and broaden the range of disciplines these students pursue by providing research opportunities, and 3) Collaborate with ongoing research education programs at both partnership sites to enrich these ongoing programs in the areas of cancer research and disparities. Cancer-related research and education opportunities for first and second year students will be promoted through publicity and workshops. Five cohorts of 12 students each will be recruited during the end of their second year to participate in the Partnership Scholars Program. Students from SDSU (the institution serving underserved health disparity populations and underrepresented students) will comprise the majority of recruited students and most will be placed at UCSD's Moores Cancer Center for their research experiences. Other research opportunities with additional principal investigators at both SDSU and UCSD, including those serving in Partnership research projects and in the Outreach Core, will be available as well. Principal Investigators already recruited to the Partnership Scholars Program represent highly qualified faculty members with a track record of educating students in cancer-related research. The Scholars' research experience will begin during an intensive summer period following their second year that will include workshops in research ethics, cancer biology, cancer health disparities and professional development. Scholars will have onsite graduate or postdoctoral level supervisors to provide hands-on education in research activities. Scholars will continue participation in research during the academic year and take advantage of existing and new workshops that guide them toward involvement in a cancer research career and in developing their portfolio for graduate level education. Talented and motivated students may continue their program experience during the ensuing year. Dr. Sanford Bernstein (SDSU) and Dr. Sheila Crowe (UCSD), who have complementary expertise in running undergraduate and graduate NIH-funded education programs, will lead the program in conjunction with a core coordinator. Program outcomes will be monitored for success through assessment activities under the guidance of the Planning and Evaluation Core. The Internal Advisory Committee will use data gathered via assessment activities to implement program changes. The proposed program represents an innovative approach, not currently available to underrepresented students in San Diego, which will prime the ?pipeline? for initiating successful careers in cancer research.